gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Millie Perkins
Millie Perkins (?- con posibilidad de morir en 1992) es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto, que aparece como secundario en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Es una de las seis novias que puede tener Carl Johnson en el juego. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Las Venturas, 1992 La tarjeta magnética thumb|250px|Millie con su traje sado-masoquista en la misión [[Key to Her Heart.]] Aparece por primera vez en la misión Key to Her Heart. Zero le dice a Carl que hay que usar una tarjeta magnética y ahí inicia la misión en la cual Carl Johnson deberá ir al casino Calígula donde saldrá una croupier de su empleo en el casino le dirá al guardia que acabó su turno y CJ debe seguirla hasta un Sex Shop en medio de la ciudad donde se la verá comprando un traje de Sado-Masoquista.thumb|Millie Perkins en la revista ROGUE. De pronto Millie recibirá una llamada de su novio que le dirá que llega tarde y esta se irá. Es ahí cuando tu deberás robar un Traje de masoca y luego huír hacia un auto para seguír de nuevo a Millie hasta su casa en Prickle Pine. Luego de llegar a su casa, Carl deberá asesinar al amante de Millie, quien estará disfrazado y llevará una arma muy curiosa. Luego de asesinarlo, Carl deberá entrar en su casa y hacerse pasar por él, para luego de realizar actos sexuales con ella. Podrá conseguir una relación con ella, con el fin de obtener la tarjeta de acceso del casino Calígula, y así poder robarlo. Las llamadas Luego de llegar al 35% de relación con Millie, ella te llamará y te dirá que le encantaron sus citas y que ni siquiera a su madre le contó sobre el plan y le promete que si le dan una parte les dará su tarjeta. Carl le promete su parte y ella le dice que su tarjeta esta dentro de su dormitorio. La casa de Millie está llena de objetos sexuales. Podrás conseguir la tarjeta y un consolador luego tendrás que irte y te llamará Woozie para preguntarte como te va con Millie Carl contesta tener la tarjeta y se va de la casa. Es mencionada una última vez en la misión Breaking the Bank at Caligula's. Otra alternativa *También puedes matar a Millie. Luego de eso, Woozie te llamará preguntándote como va todo con Millie, a lo que CJ le contestará que hubo un "accidente" y ella murió... Después, Woozie te dirá que la tarjeta tiene que estar en la casa de Millie y deberás ir allí a tomarla También puedes encontrar un juguete sexual. Pero si se concreta el asesinato, No se podrá llegar al 100%. *Existe además una tercera alternativa. Si usas el traje de masóca que obtuviste en la mision en donde conocemos a Mllie, a la hora de visitarla por la tarde ella no te pedira una cita sino que entraran a la casa para algo que ella llama "kinky shit". Con hacer esto 2 veces bastará para alcanzar el 35% necesario para obtener la tarjeta y con una tercera visita se logra el 50% necesario para el club rosado de Millie. *Si tienes muy poca barra de porcentaje con ella y si has pasado un par de citas desastrozas llegará un momento en que cuando vallas a buscarla otra vez te dira que cortais y que te deja, entonces Wozzie te llamara para ver como vas con el asunto de consegir la tarjeta y cuando se entere que te dejaron aparte de llamarte desastre te dira que entres a casa de Millie y que consigas la tarjeta que estara dentro. Es una forma facil de consegirla sin tener que hacer citas o matarla. Misiones en las que aparece *Key to Her Heart *Up, Up and Away! (Llamada telefonica luego de la misión) *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (mencionada) Recompensas *35% Te da la tarjeta de acceso del Casino Calígula. *50% Te da las llaves de su auto. *100% No hay recompensa de parte de ella. Otros datos *Generalmente está en su casa desde las 12:00 hasta las 20:00. *Millie maneja un Club rosado, pero al darte las llaves desaparece. *Lo que más diferencia a esta novia de las demás, es que ésta es sado-masoquista. *Le gusta ír a bailar (el club más cerca es The Club, en el distrito de The Camel's Toe). *Además de Denise Robinson y Catalina, es la única novia de CJ que se involucra en la trama. *Le gusta que sus novios tengan bastante Sex-Appeal. *No le gusta que CJ no tenga tanta gordura ni tanta musculatura. *Para que se llene su barra de diversión tienes que conducir lento, unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de su barrio bastarán. *Ella usa consoladores y vibradores. En todas las estaciones del Departamento de Policía de San Andreas existen consoladores. Curiosidades *En algunos pisos francos pueden aparecer en el suelo revistas tiradas y en una de ellas, en la portada, aparecerá Millie con el traje de sado-masoquista. *Técnicamente, es la única novia de CJ que puede llegar a morir (las otras digamos que resucitan con las 50 ostras), de hecho, si eso sucede el propio Woozie te dará su pésame (y obviamente te mandará a por la tarjeta). *Al parecer es la primera y unica vez en que podras entrar a la casa de una novia sin el "Hot Coffee". Esto sucede cuando matas a Millie o tu relacion con ella llega al 35%. *La foto de su tarjeta es muy distinta a su rostro, es más, en su foto hay un hombre, además esa es la misma tarjeta que roba Tommy Vercetti para liberar a Cam Jones en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Si tomamos un Cuchillo en la primera cita y la acuchillamos por la espalda nuestro porcentaje en la cita aumentará un 15%. *Cuando nos mandan a robar la tarjeta a su casa será la unica vez que podamos movernos libremente por ella. *En la misión Key to Her Heart, Millie cree que CJ es el sadomasoquista al que había invitado a su casa, pero en las citas le llamará CJ, como si no hubiera pasado nada. *Es uno de los personajes en que puedes decidir si vive o muere. (Vive si completas al menos 35% de su relacion, y Muere si la matas o muere en un accidente) Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Novias Categoría:Personajes fallecidos